The present invention relates to a terminal device, a data setting method for setting preset data of operating conditions to a memory and a bar code creating method for creating bar codes.
In recent years, a variety of terminal devices and operating software have been commercially available. The terminal device incorporates a memory to which preset data of operating conditions are stored.
The terminal device is operated under a variety of operating conditions by changing the preset data.
Hitherto, the method of setting the preset data entailed, for example, the following two setting methods.. A first setting method is a method of changing the preset data stored in the memory by inputting a change value of preset data of terms to be changed from keys provided in the terminal device.
Further, a second setting method comprises storing the data to the memory when the terminal device is operated by or connected to a remote terminal. That is, when the terminal device is connected to a host computer, storing in the memory, set data received by the terminal device from the host computer via a line.
If the preset data stored in the memory is changed by key inputting, however, there is a case where inconvenience is produced. Typically, all the preset data can not be changed by inputting key.
Also, when plural items of data are set from the keys to the memory, a considerable amount of time is taken. There is also a case in which a mistake input from the keys is caused.
In the second method, the terminal device is often operated offline. In this case, the set data transmitted from the host computer can not be set to the memory incorporated into the terminal device.
In addition, customizing information increases as the system becomes complicated. For this reason, the amount of the required preset data also increases. For instance, when a plurality of users employ the package software under different conditions respectively, an install floppy disk, in which the conditions are set for every individual user, has to be prepared.
The preset data has to be previously stored the memory, incorporated into the terminal device, by use of a program stored on the install floppy. Consequently, the number of software packages increases in proportion to the number of the users, and program management is therefore complicated.